


【冬盾】dwell in lover's eyes/耽溺于情人眼中

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 詹芽ABO我的心躲在雨季的绿阴里，期待着你的爱情；即使爱情被夺取，而希望仍是甜蜜的。





	【冬盾】dwell in lover's eyes/耽溺于情人眼中

  
  
“会不会疼？”Bucky用牙齿在Steve的腺体上磨了磨，小个子挂在他身上，腿根抖个不停，Bucky当然可以做他想要做的，但他们都知道这事儿认真的不得了，所以Bucky不得不重复多问几遍，就像他真的有多照顾Steve的感受似的，“你真的想要？”

“如果你在操进我身体里的时候也这么有礼貌该多好啊Barnes。”

Bucky拍了一把身上人的屁股，“不许这么没礼貌。”他警告，金发小个子发出了咯咯的笑声，他依旧瘫在Bucky身上，Bucky的阴茎深埋在他的体内，如果不是他们中途的错念的话这应该是这是又一次普通的性爱。

他们像野兽一样扯掉了对方的衣服，Bucky把老二插进Steve的身体，他们收拾收拾后简单地睡觉，一切又应该是这么简单才对。

但在Bucky扣住金发青年过于纤细的腰往上顶弄时他突然的发问让这场性爱的走向都变得不一样了，“你想标记我吗？”他问，蓝色的眼睛水蒙蒙的，红润的嘴唇弯起，他的语气带着喘，问这个问题的时候就好像在问“晚上吃不吃奶油汤？”似的随意，还带着笑似的不正经。一点都不像个Omega。

然后Bucky就愣住了，在他的老二还插在对方体内的时候，他僵住了，他们就要用这么尴尬的情况来讨论这么严肃的问题了。

Bucky不禁怀疑起他们怎么会发展到这种地步。

（一）

一开始这事儿的确怪Bucky。

每个alpha都想追逐Omega，如果换在以前他们肯定是字面意义上的追逐，在丛林里追着一个Omega跑，然后运气足够好的话这个美貌动人的Omega就是你的妻子啦。简单又粗暴，只要你跑的足够快又足够强壮就行。

但很显然这个法则不适应于现代社会。

每个alpha都想追逐Omega。当然不可能是为了拉拉他们的小手和抚摸抚摸他们的脸颊，虽然这听起来也挺美好的但根本没必要这么虚伪对不对？就Bucky来说根本目的只有一个。

性爱啊甜心。

“我知道了，你不要再说了，这听起来挺……”小个子扬了扬眉毛，“恶心，”他不顾Bucky一脸假惺惺的受伤继续往下说，“我本来也想给你找些委婉的形容词的，但面对事实吧Bucky，这就是挺恶心的，而且我听的越多越想抽你。”

“但我又不会这样干。”Bucky嘟囔，把下巴搁到了椅背上，Steve最近接了不少插画的工作，比起以前来说他的脾气可是好不少了，虽然相对来说他忙的已经快没时间睡觉了，但以前的Steve只会在Bucky说出这种混账话的时候冰冷地对他说闭嘴，然后叫他滚出去，但看看现在啊，Steve Rogers竟然能够容忍他了。这可真是了不起。

“虽然我肯定想这样干。”Bucky自言自语，金发小个子翻了个白眼不搭理他。

追逐Omega是alpha的本能，性爱更是重要的一步。但面对现实吧，所有的Omega都是庄重自持的姑娘小姐们，除非结婚或者订婚，不然这可算的上是彻底的混账行为了。而Bucky还暂时不想被女方的老爹拿着枪追。

他叹了口气，金发小个子的后颈在阳光下像是半透明的，Bucky闭上了眼睛，他不知道是不是错觉，但因为视觉的丧失空气中隐约的甜蜜味道好像更加明显了。

但是Steve也是一个Omega。

这个想法像是一朵突然炸开的烟花似的炸在他的脑海。

Bucky吓了一跳。

但是Steve是他的好朋友。他怎么能这么对他？

但是如果他提出来Steve会同意吗？Bucky睁开眼睛偷偷地看对方，以防溅到颜料Steve穿了一件老旧的衬衫，袖子被对方挽到手肘，而他的领口敞开到肩膀，不止是因为天热，更因为那件衬衫的扣子已经崩掉了最上面两颗。

Bucky突然就有点口干舌燥。

他没敢把这个想法和Steve说，说出了肯定会挨揍，而简单的嘲笑还算是好的，但更多的，他突然意识到了Steve是个Omega，他的坚韧的，从不服输的朋友是个Omega，软乎乎的，散发出甜蜜的味道的，会被操成一滩水的，Omega。

Bucky舔了舔下唇。

（二）

这事儿的确怪Bucky。

他的记忆断片在酒吧，断片在威士忌的味道里，断片在晃动的视野里。最后一个记忆是他哐哐哐的砸门的声音。

但见鬼的谁能不知道这种场景。

Bucky在清晨醒来，他头痛欲裂，周围是散落的衣服，他浑身赤裸，柔软的阳光从窗外洒了进来。

这地方的布置可真他妈的熟悉。

Bucky心惊胆战，他低头看，旁边是一个裹在被单的瘦小人影，蜷缩着身体侧睡着，只露出了一头金色的短发。

金色的短发。

Bucky觉得自己要哭了。

真正意义上的。

（三）

在半夜那个哐哐哐的声音响起时Steve决定不理他，不用脑子他就知道这会是谁。但当那个声音持续不断，并且大有一种“我就敲到你给我开门为止”的气势时，Steve只能身不由己地屈服了。

不得不说对于门外是浑身酒气的James Barnes这件事让他不是非常地意外，Steve叹了口气，“Buck……”

但接下来对方的举动让Steve乱了阵脚。

棕发的青年对着他笑，看起来几乎有些傻乎乎的，Steve下意识地回了一个笑，但接下来，Bucky甩上了门，他亲上了Steve的嘴唇。

宽大的手掌扣住了Steve的后脑勺，温热的嘴唇印上了Steve的，浓重的威士忌的味道刺的Steve下意识地皱眉，棕发的青年把他禁锢在了自己的怀里，Steve的手在对方的胸前无力地推拒着，棕发青年把他压到了床上。

在颈侧的啃咬一路地向下延伸，刺痛的，带着奇异的酥软感，Steve忍不住地恐慌，“Bucky……Bucky……！”他抽上了对方的脸颊。

Bucky抬起了头，Steve对上了灰蓝色的眼睛，他从那双眼睛里看到了自己，衣衫不整，脸色通红。“稍微冷静点了吗？”Steve忍不住喘气，他的心几乎快跳出胸膛，Steve下意识地攥住自己的衣领。

或许Bucky会打回来？Steve忍不住猜测，他瞪着对方，因为灰蓝色的眼睛开始睁大，更显得那双鹿似的眼睛圆滚滚的，Steve下意识地也张大眼睛，就像是玩着什么瞪眼游戏似的，但接着，Bucky撅起了嘴，“你不喜欢我吗？”他问，泪水开始溢满那双美丽的眼睛。

Steve可没料到这个开始。

但他也没料到接下来的发展。

他下意识地慌了神，“不不不，我当然喜欢你啊。”Steve把Bucky搂到了怀里，他慌张地安慰对方，因为他实在没什么机会看到Bucky哭。“那你愿意和我做爱？”

“当然。”Steve在没怎么听清的情况下就慌张地同了意。

事后想起来他大概是被布鲁克林小王子给骗了。

但他很快就没时间弄清这个事实了。

当他的手腕被在头顶攥紧，棕发的家伙笑着看他，声音低沉又嘶哑，“我很高兴知道这个，Stevie。”衬衫被从他的身上剥除，而Bucky笑的像是偷了腥的猫时。

Steve后悔也晚了。

（四）

“我得说，我不是故意的。”Bucky谨慎地说。

“非常的有说服力。”

“不然你想嫁给我吗？”Bucky认真地提议，他觉得这个选择也不错。

但金发的人翻了个白眼，Steve伸长了胳膊舒展身体，Bucky注意到他的身上青青紫紫，一些让他脸红的记忆慢慢地浮现，Bucky发现自己更难直视对方了，他移开了视线。“别傻了，”Steve说，像是这才是理所当然的选项，“我不想那样。”

Bucky反而愣住了。他那样提议像是一个可选择的选项似的，但实际上他们都知道那应该才是唯一的选择。

但显然Steve Rogers不是什么规矩羞涩的端庄Omega。

现在是什么情况？Bucky坐在椅子上满脸羞愧，因为自己的所作所为而不敢直视对方，而Steve Rogers表现的像是个没事人似的，即使他才是那个被不要脸的alpha夺取了“贞操”的可怜Omega。

Bucky怀疑自己是不是还在梦中。

“但我们还是可以做爱。”Steve补充，他咬着下唇笑，蓝色的眼睛对上了Bucky，“那感觉很好，我是说。”

如果是梦的话Bucky希望自己还是不要醒了。

（五）

现在就陷入了一种难堪的境地。

Bucky和Steve陷入了一种两厢情愿的愉快的性关系中，即使Steve是一个Omega，而通常只有不怎么在乎的beta才会和他人陷入这种未经任何承诺和保障的关系中。

Bucky可想和别人炫耀了，但为了Steve的名节他也不应该那样。

但Bucky他可想炫耀了，在其他人愁眉苦脸的抱怨中，在他们痛苦又挣扎的对爱人的控诉中。只有Steve，无论和他是灵魂还是肉体都如此契合。

然后Bucky想起了他们并不是爱人，只是“朋友”而已，只是顺带着性关系。

Bucky也不怎么开心了。

（六）

Steve打了个哈欠，“我不想做。”他说，软绵绵地看着Bucky，他吝啬地从被子里伸出了一只手抚摸Bucky的头发，他困极了，一张又一张的稿子真是把他折磨的不轻。

Bucky看着小个子从枕头中露出了半张脸，然后一转眼又想要把脸重新埋回去，Bucky握住对方的手亲吻指节，“那我能抱着你睡觉吗？”他问。

“只是睡觉。”Steve嘟嘟囔囔地说，他的声音含含糊糊的，一只手有一下没一下地摸着Bucky的头发，Bucky把那只手塞回了被子里，他蹬掉了皮鞋，小心地跨过Steve，然后掀开被子躺在了他的身旁。

在他躺下的那一刻小个子翻过了身，他靠近了Bucky的怀里，软乎乎的，一个温热的热源，Bucky搂住了对方，把下巴搁在了对方的头顶，让被子盖住他们。

温暖的就像是爱人的温度。Bucky想。他稍微感到了那么一些堕落似的空虚，但就算让他坠落又怎么样呢。

（七）

Steve的兴趣稍微有一点特殊。Bucky想着，那两个字将出未出地卡在他的喉咙眼里，Bucky犹豫了半天都没说出口。

“不会太过分？”最后他干巴巴地说。

Steve又用那种看傻子似的目光看着他，Bucky愤恨地在肿胀的嘴唇上啃了一口。“告诉我嘛，万一这是一个测试我可玩不起。”

“不会。”最后Steve乖乖地摇头。

“真的？”

“真的。”Steve想要翻白眼，但他忍住了。相反他甚至用手指梳理了一下Bucky棕色的头发，这是一种鼓励的教育方法，他想，在心里夸赞了自己一下。

“好吧，嗯……”Bucky犹豫着开口，Steve看着线条饱满好看的嘴唇轻轻地开启，“婊子。”

Steve觉得他已经燃烧起来了。

Bucky看着小个子湿润的眼睛变得更加的濡湿，洁白的牙齿咬在了鲜红的嘴唇上，在嘴唇轻轻的开启间灵活的舌尖若隐若现，Bucky下意识地舔了舔唇，然后湿润的眼神对上了他，“还不快过来。”Steve用脚跟把Bucky拉的更近。

Bucky觉得自己大概这辈子都理解不了这种兴趣。

但这也不影响他喜欢是不是。

（八）

“嘘，会被听到的。”Bucky小声说，他捂住了Steve的嘴。下半身缓慢却用力地在湿热紧致的后穴里顶弄。

Steve发出了含糊的呜咽声，指甲在Bucky的背上抓出了细微的疼痛感。他听到了轻微的谈话声，好极了，他瞪了一眼Steve，“反正这是你的公寓。”他小声说。

在一刹那紧紧地含着他的后穴绞的更紧，Bucky从喉咙里发出闷哼声，他的手掌上传来了刺痛感，果然Steve咬伤了他的手，这事儿是不会好看了。

Bucky报复性地重重向上顶撞，Steve张大了嘴，尖叫未出声时化作了一声重重的哽咽，湿润的眼睛警告似的瞪向Bucky。

咬我啊。Bucky用口型无声地说。

但当Steve真的咬上他的肩膀时Bucky觉得他又不是真的是这个意思。小个子的牙尖的很，穿破皮肉时带来的是一阵突如其来的疼痛，猝不及防的，像是前一秒还好好地摸着一只可爱的小猫，但下一秒他就对你利牙相向。

带来的可不仅仅是疼痛，还有一种莫名其妙的说不出口的委屈。

Bucky扣住了对方挺翘小巧的屁股，“你会后悔的。”他说，蓝绿色的眼睛轻蔑地看着他。而回馈他的正好是刚刚一模一样的三个字。

Bucky咧嘴一笑。

主动权在我手里呢，小可爱。

当那根在他体内进出的性器的力度突然变得又狠又重时Steve不能说他不后悔，但他重重地咬伤了棕发混蛋的肩膀，一门之隔他依然还能听到细微的说话声，Steve不能说他不后悔，也不能说他不恐慌，但更多的是兴奋。

还有之后Bucky估计会抱怨很久了。Steve咽下了几乎出口的尖叫。

（九）

Bucky不能说他不惊讶。

就在他以为这会演变成以前的，不，和以前相比相对来说普通的多的性爱时Steve突然说出了这样的话。

真的要普通的多。他们可是什么奇怪地方都滚过了。而Bucky本来指望这只是一次普通的性爱的。

就在他以为就会这样结束的时候，Steve却突然说出了这样的话。

就在他即将去英格兰的时候？Steve Rogers可真是一如既往地会挑时间。

Bucky的胳膊横在Steve的后背，他稍微陷入了思考，所以他干脆地把下巴搁在了对方的肩膀上，“你干嘛非得现在说？”他闭着眼睛问。

“不然还能是什么时候？等我有空给你寄信，然后你从遥远的异国他乡赶回来标记我吗？又或者是等你断胳膊断腿被送回来的时候我哭着让你标记我吗？”

“hmmm……”Bucky想象了一下那个画面，他忍不住笑，“还是不要那样了。”他说，小个子轻哼出声，细瘦的胳膊环住Bucky，尖削的下巴搁在了Bucky的肩膀上，“没有更好的时间了。”他说。

“但我以为你不喜欢我呢。”

“所以我就让一个我不喜欢的人像一只烦人的小狗似的黏着我，真有趣。”

“嘿。”Bucky抗议。

“反驳我试试啊Barnes。”

Bucky下意识地噘嘴，他的确无处反驳，然后柔软的声音又从他的耳畔传来，“而且我也不会让我不喜欢的人这样对我。和我做爱啦，乱七八糟的舔来舔去啦，各种古怪的东西啦。我当然是喜欢你的，Bucky。”Bucky感到有轻柔的吻印在了他的脸颊上。

Bucky弯起嘴角笑，他把Steve抱的更紧了些。“会不会疼？”他突然想起。

“当然是应该疼的。”纤细的手指梳理着他的头发，Steve的话语低低的，“反正也不是第一次你咬我了。”

“我要是死了你可就没人要了。”Bucky威胁。

“我不需要别人了。”

“你可真甜，”Bucky笑着说，“我愿意把我的所有都用来交换这一刻。”

“那就好好地活下来，我们会有更多的。”搭在他后背上的手拍了拍，Steve偏过脑袋，纤细修长的脖颈裸露在Bucky面前，“过来吧。”

在牙齿陷入皮肤的一刹那Bucky有些惊讶地发现，Steve的血液竟然是甜的，胜过所有糖果和甜品，而在以前他竟然没有察觉。

但幸好现在也不算太晚。

（十）

“所以你们结婚了吗？”

“没有。”

“订婚了吗？”

“也没有。”

“噢这个对话变得有点下流了呢。”

“我以为我只是在阐述两个相爱的人的故事呢。”

“也不看看你省略了多少不能说的，更不要说你们根本就没有结婚或者订婚。”

“那又有什么关系呢，”Bucky故作深沉地叹了口气，他抬头看着繁星点点的黑沉天空，呼出的气凝成了白雾，Bucky抱紧了怀里的枪，虽然这玩意儿压根就没有御寒的作用，“我依然愿意为他去死，多一张纸还是少一张纸又有什么区别呢？”

“但你们依然没有订婚或者结婚。”

“我开始觉得你烦人了你知道吗？”  
  
  
  



End file.
